Night Academy
by ChocoVanilla-Bunny
Summary: -AU- Four girls. Four boys. Half-demon. What happens when these eight people meet? They hate each other immediately, due to some bad blood in the history of their demon line. A war is coming. Will these eight people stop it before its too late, or will they kill each other first? IS ORS CS PS
1. Introduction

**This is my first story...so it might not be so good. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A little blue-headed girl looked out her window into the night sky. The blue moon was shining and not a cloud was in the sky. She watched an owl take off. How she wish she was a bird so she could fly away from this place they call home. A knock was heard at the door.

"Miss. Berlitz, it is time for your sleep," said Sebastian, the house butler.

The little girl reluctantly hopped off the window and followed the man out.

* * *

A little brunette was playing in the garden, her hair in two little pigtails. How she wish she could run, run to place where no one could tell her what to do. Her maids were trying to chase her back to the house to get ready for supper.

"Catch me if you can," shouted the brunette.

She giggled delightfully.

* * *

_Splash!Splash!Splash!_

An orange-headed girl was swimming in the pool. She was quite the talented swimmer. She got out of the water and dried herself off. She was quite independent for a little girl.

"Miss. Waterflower. It is time for your dance lessons," said her tutor.

The little girl sighed and gazed longingly at the water.

* * *

_Freedom._

That's all I ever wanted thought a little girl with wavy brown hair. She has been cooped up in her house, excuse me, hell hole, her entire life. She wanted to see the world.

* * *

What they all four didn't know was that their lives would play a major role in a battle that has been brewing for centuries. It was unnoticed by normal people...but special people like these girls were a whole different thing. For you see, they are not ordinary. They have a special DNA in them to give them unnatural powers. They are half-human and half-siren, an almost extinct species of monsters. What await them in the future was something most definitely not expected.


	2. The Letter

_-9 years later-_

_Knock-knock._

"Come in," said a 17 year old blunette.

Sebastian came into the room. He was holding a white envelope in his hand.

"Yes?," asked the girl.

"A letter has come for you, Miss. Berlitz," responded Sebastian, he handed the girl the letter. He has been Miss. Berlitz's personal butler since she was a little girl. He smiled at the memories he had with Dawn Berlitz when she was just a toddler.

Dawn took the letter from his outstretched hands and tore it open.

_Dear Miss. Berlitz,_  
_You have been personally selected to attend Night Academy. It is a well known, prestigious school for people like you. _  
_The new semester starts in March. Everything would be provided for you. You will be staying in dorms with the person of your choice and bring your necessities. Please fill out the form in the back to let us know if your are going to attend. If not, then do not send back this letter._

_We sincerely hope you would join our community._

_Headmaster,_  
_Cynthia Shirone_

Dawn stared at the letter. She read it over again. 'What do they mean people like me?' Dawn got an ominous feeling from this letter. It made her get goosebumps just from reading it.  
Suddenly, the phone rang. Sebastian went over to the table to retrieve it.

"Its for you, Miss. Berlitz"

Dawn stuck out her hand for the phone.

"DAWN!," screamed a familiar, loud voice.

Dawn smiled at the person on the other end.

"Hello to you too, May," Dawn said, still smiling.

"OMG! Did you get a letter to attend Night Academy as well?," questioned May. The hair on Dawn's neck stood up. She shivered in her seat.

"I did, actually."

"Are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet, May."

"If you do, wanna be roommates?"

"Sure. I would love to. Let's ask if Misty and Leaf got in as well."

"'Kay."

Dawn hung up and called up her other best friend, Leaf Green. The phone rang twice until the Green residence pick up.

"Yes?," drawled the familiar voice of Leaf's maid.

"Hi, Sophie. I'm looking for Leaf...is she there by any chance?," asked Dawn.

"...Please hold on a moment"

Distant voices could be heard on the other line. Finally, Leaf picked up.

"Hey, Dawn."

"Leaf, did you get an acceptance letter to Night Academy?"

"Yea...I did. I never heard of this 'prestigious' school before though," said Leaf, with extra emphasis on prestigious.

"I don't even remember applying. I was always homeschooled," said Dawn.

"...Want to give this school a shot?," asked Leaf.

Dawn hesitated. She has never really been out of her house for a long period time. Neither has any of her friends; May, Leaf, and Misty. They were all four sheltered, little 'princesses'. Dawn wanted to feel the freedom of getting away from it all, but she didn't want to leave what she has always known behind.

"I don't know," said Dawn at last.

"Its going to be okay, Dawn. We will protect you"

"Yeah, I know," said Dawn, smiling. "I gotta go. Talk some more later, okay?"

"Sure."

Dawn hung up and sighed. This decision was going to be hard.

* * *

Mrs. Berlitz went into Dawn's room. It was empty. She saw a letter on her desk and picked it up. Her eyes widened. 'This is really, really, not good' She would recognize that crest anywhere. It was the crest for Night Academy, a school full of demons of all kinds. They were either fully demon, or part human. How they found out about her daughter, she didn't know. She had to call up her friends to see if their daughters got the same letter. She really hoped they didn't. They would do anything to protect their precious babies. Mrs. Berlitz ran out of the room and into her own.

* * *

"Leaf! May! Dawn!," shrieked the fiery orange-headed teen.

Her friends were coming over to discuss the letter they all had to attend Night Academy. Leaf came in wearing a navy blue tank top with white shorts. May was wearing a red scoop neck shirt paired with black leggings. Dawn was wearing a yellow layered short-sleeved shirt and white jeggings. They were all currently at the Waterflower residence. All four of them were rich and very beautiful. The partial time they went out, males wouldn't stop staring at them. It creeped them all out.

"So...are we going to go?," asked May.

The girls were silent.

"I'll have to ask my parents first," said Leaf.

"Same here," said Dawn.

"What about you, Misty?"

Everyone turned to look at the orange-haired girl.

"...I don't know...," said Misty.

Suddenly, the girls' mothers barged into the room. The girls all jumped in their seats.

"We..._huff_...want you..._huff_...girls to attend..._huff_...Night Academy," said Mrs. Green.

The other mothers nodded in agreement. Their daughters looked at them wide-eyed. They wanted the best for their daughters, and it was about time they learned the truth about themselves. They have always felt different from other people.

It was time.

"Girls, we have something to tell you...," Mrs. Waterflower said softly.


	3. You Are A Siren

_**Leaf's POV~**_

I was shocked. I never knew that I was a monster. I have read about them in Greek mythology, but I never thought they would be real. I looked around at my friends. Dawn's eyes were puffy from crying and May was rocking her self. Misty kept glaring at the ceiling. I sighed and recalled our mother's confessions.

A few minutes ago~

"Girls, we have something to tell you..," Mrs. Waterflower said softly.

We all looked at her expectantly. I could see her gulp.

"We have always thought to tell you guys. But we wanted to wait until you were ready...and we were so scared that you would hate us for it."

"Girls...we are Sirens," Mrs. Maple said quietly.

Silence.

Dawn was shaking in her seat. May was wide-eyed. Misty glared at her mother. I for one was not expecting this at all.

"How could you..?," said Dawn, softly.

"Sweetie-," started Mrs. Berlitz, but was cut off when Dawn ran out of the room.

Mrs. Berlitz looked so sad. May and Misty got up to follow Dawn. My mother smiled at me sadly. I shot a glare at her. Her face faltered. I ran out of the room to my friends.

* * *

**_Normal POV~_**

"So...," began Misty. "...It seems like we are going to be attending Night Academy."

"It said we could pick our own roommate...," Dawn trailed off.

May walked over to Dawn and squeezed her pale hands. Dawn looked up into May's eyes.

"I want to stay with May...if its okay with the rest of your guy," said Dawn.

"Sure. No problem," said Leaf. "Looks like its going to be you and me, Mist."

Misty bobbed her head in agreement.

Everything was silent again. The girls each passed each other a knowing look and got up to go back to their mothers.

* * *

The door creaked open slowly. Mrs. Green's head looked up. May's head appeared at the doorway. She opened the door all the way. Trailing behind May were Dawn, Misty, and Leaf. They went to their respective mothers and hugged them. They were caught by surprise and embraced their daughters in return.

"Just because we came back doesn't mean we totally forgive you," said Misty.

Mrs. Waterflower nodded her head, her eyes close to tears. Misty's eyes softened at the sight. She couldn't hold a grudge against her mother, the person who gave birth to her.

"Anyway girls, we need to explain to you exactly what Sirens are," said Mrs. Berlitz.

The girls looked at her expectantly.

"First off, you girls aren't fully Sirens. Your fathers' are full-fledged humans. We fell in love and they accepted us for who we are," explained Mrs. Maple.

"So basically, we are half-human and half-Siren?," asked Dawn.

Her mother nodded her head in confirmation.

"In mythology, Sirens were said to lead sailors to their deaths with their enchanting singing," pointed out Leaf.

"That is mostly false," said Mrs. Green.

"Mostly?"

Leaf raised her eyebrows.

"We Sirens don't do that anymore. Where do you think tall tales of mermaids came from? We save sailors and keep mostly to ourselves," said Mrs. Maple defensively.

"Anyway, back to the point, you girls have special abilities," interjected Mrs. Berlitz.

"Like...?," asked a curious Dawn.

"Well, for starters, you girls have amazing voices. You girls can sing the most enchanting songs," answered Mrs. Waterflower.

"And, you girls obviously have the persuasive voice. You can command people to do things and they would do it without hesitation...if they don't resist. But, they can only resist if they know they are being hypnotized," warned Mrs. Green.

"Your beauty is a thing to be rivaled over," said Mrs. Maple, smirking. "Sirens are one of the best beauties among demons."

The girls all sweat dropped.

"...There's also one more thing you girls should know," started Mrs. Berlitz.

The girls looked at her curiously.

"Maybe we should go to the pool"

The girls followed their mothers out the door and into the olympic sized pool in the Waterflower residence.

When there, their mothers' jumped into the pool. Soon, their legs were replaced with glittery tails. The girls stared at them, fascinated.

"Do we get tails like that as well?," asked May.

"...Yes, you do. But! Since you girls are half-human, you can say when you want your tails or your legs. Why don't you girls jump in here and try it out?," said Mrs. Green.  
The girls looked at each other and linked arms. They jumped into the pool together.

_SPLASH!_

"Okay, first things first. In your mind, think, 'I want to be a Siren'," said Mrs. Berlitz.

The girls did as was told of them.

They gasped as they noticed their legs joined together to form sparkling tails. Dawn's tail was pink and white. Leaf's tail was sea-green and silver. May's was red and black. Misty's was light blue and violet. They stared at their tails in adoration. It was so sparkly. They glistened from the sun shining through from the glass windows.

"So, what do you girls think of your new tails?," asked Mrs. Waterflower uncertainty.

"WE LOVE IT!," cried the girls in unison.

Their mothers smiled at them fondly.

"How about you girls test out your new tails. Try to practice swimming with them," said Mrs. Maple.

"Okay," they chorused together.

* * *

_**Dawn's POV~**_

I have a tail! A freaking tail! It was definitely the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me. I looked over at May and I could tell she was thinking the same thing as me. Leaf was still shell shocked. She was a true believer of science and she couldn't believe that demons actually existed.

"Misty, how can you swim with this tail?," whined May.

"Its easy," stated Misty. "Just swim butterfly style."

May grumbled under her breath and did as was told.

"It worked!," she cried happily.

"Of course it worked," said Misty. "Who do you think is teaching you? The great Misty Waterflower, of course."

Misty smirked and May stuck her tongue out at her.

I grabbed Leaf's hand and pulled her to join in on the swimming. I took a deep breath and plunged under the icy cold water. 'Hey. I could breathe underwater' I thought. This was so cool! I swam butterfly with my tail and it responded, propelling me forward.

"Hey, mom," I started.

She looked up at me and swam over.

"Can we talk underwater?," I asked.

"Yes, you can. You can even communicate with the underwater fishes. I especially love talking to the starfishes. They always feed you compliments"

She giggled. I smiled at her and flicked water at her with my tail. She totally did not see that coming. I dove under the water to get away. She did the same and swam after me.

* * *

**_Normal POV~_**

Dawn, Leaf, and May all left Misty's house after staying over for dinner. They had to get up early to set off for Night Academy.

Misty sighed and went up to her room to pack. She searched for her navy blue suitcase in her closet. It was all the way in the back, considering she rarely went anywhere. She tossed all of her things in her suitcase and stood it by the door.

* * *

Dawn arrived home from Misty's house not too long ago. She began to pack her items in her pale pink suitcase. She stuffed her clothes, shoes, and jewelry into the suitcase and her camera, and other electronics into her yellow backpack. She mentally checked to see if she forgot anything. Nodding in satisfaction, Dawn went to bed, thinking about what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

May packed for Night Academy. She remembered something about uniforms and decided not to bring that many clothes with her. She wrestled all of her things into the red and white striped suitcase and collapsed onto her bed tired. She was still trying to process what had happened today. She sighed and turned off her light, ready to get some shut eye.

* * *

Leaf was in the process of packing for Night Academy. She still couldn't believe that she, Leaf Green, was part Siren. It was like a dream. She even had a tail and everything! Leaf sighed. Tomorrow was going to be one heck of a long day.

Soon, Leaf was fast asleep.

* * *

"Are you girls ready?," asked Mrs. Maple the next morning at the airport.

The girls all nodded and hugged their parents.

"I'm going to miss you guys," said Dawn.

"Me too, sweetheart," said Mr. Berlitz.

Everyone had tears in their eyes from missing one another.

Dawn grabbed May's hand they both boarded the plane together. Misty and Leaf went in after them. They found their seats in First Class.

Leaf settled into her seat and began reading a book. Misty began fiddling with her I-Pod. Dawn was looking out the window and May was studying the the Night Academy Handbook. It explained all the rules and included a map of the school. It was huge!

* * *

The girls all settled down and fell asleep on the 13 hour plane ride. When they wake up, they would be at Night Academy. What awaits them there was something they did not expect.

* * *

**Author's Note: So to sum it all up, the girls found out that they were half-Siren. And in the next chapter, they are finally at Night Academy! Finally! I can't wait to write about it. They will meet Paul, Gary, Drew, and Ash in the next chapter as well. ;)**


	4. Welcome to Night Academy Part:1

The girls landed at the airport. They went to baggage claim and found their suitcases.

"I feel so queasy," said Dawn.

"We all do," replied Leaf.

When the plane took off, the girls all had a sudden urge to throw up. Being in the air was a terrible experience for them. They almost fainted! They felt sick from the flight.

"Let's just get to the academy's car that's picking us up," said Misty.

The girl all nodded and headed in the direction for the door. Once outside, the girls all breathed in the fresh air.

"Are you Miss. Berlitz, Miss. Maple, Miss. Waterflower, and Miss. Green?," asked a man wearing a black chauffeur suit.

The girls nodded.

The man smiled. "Great!" he said. "Right this way then ladies."

He led them to a short, sleek black limo. The girls jaws dropped.

The man chuckled lowly and opened the door for them. They got over their shock and climbed into the limo. Inside were white leather seats and tiny screen flashing the Night Academy's symbol.

"So, are you human?," May asked the driver bluntly.

He chuckled, "No, I am not human."

"Then what are you,?" pressed May.

"I am a Kitsune."

At the puzzled looks of the girls he explained, "Its a fox demon."

The girls mouths formed an 'O' shape to show they understood.  
"Wow, that's so cool," comment Misty.

The chauffeur just smirked at them.

'I think I'm going to like him' thought Leaf.

* * *

**_-90 Minutes Later-_**

The girls arrived at Night Academy...well their dorm building anyway. It looked just like the castles you would see during the renaissance era. The outside was a shade of blue so light that it almost looked white. Surrounding the building was a sparkling lake. This place gave off a serene type of feeling.

"It's so big," exclaimed May, gaping at the dorm.

Misty nodded. "Its bigger than all four of our houses combined."

That was a lot considering the girls all lived in huge mansions.

Dawn gulped at the sight of the intimidating building. _'I hope nothing bad happens'_

A loud clap snapped Dawn out of her thoughts. She turned around to look at their driver.

He smiled at them. "So, here we are at Night Academy. You girls should get to your dorms and ask the Dorm Manager for the basic information about this school."

The girls nodded and thanked him.

"Oh yeah," said Misty, "We never got your name."

He just winked at them and walked into the school. The girls stood there gaping at his retreating figure.

"Well...that was interesting," said Leaf slowly.

The girls all shook their heads and walked to the entrance of their dorm. May opened the door and the girls filed into the dorm. Everyone in lobby stopped and stared at them, eyes wide. Soon, one by one, everyone bowed (male) and curtsied (female). The girls stared at them like they were crazy.

"Is this how you treat all the new students?," asked Dawn, confused at what was going on.

"No, its not," replied a voice in the back.

A man in his mid-twenties stepped in front of the crowd of students. He had blue hair with blue eyes t match it with. His bangs covered his right eye

"I'm your Dorm Manager, Cress"

"Its nice to meet you, Cress. I am Leaf. These are my friends, Dawn, the blunette, Misty, the redhead, and May, the brunette."

"Its nice to meet you girls"

"You too," said Dawn, Misty, and May in unison.

"Let me show your girls to your rooms."

The girls grabbed their suitcases and followed Cress.

Cress stopped walking in front a door with the number 220 on it.

"Okay, this is Waterflower's and Green's room. Berlitz's and Maple's room is next door, in 222."

"Thank you," said May.

"No problem. If you girls need anything, just call me."

And with that, Cress disappeared down the stairs. The girls looked at each other and went into their rooms.

* * *

_**May's POV~**_

I went into the room and flung myself onto the nearest bed. I sighed in content.

"May," whined Dawn.

I looked up at her. "What?"

"Don't just leave your suitcase at the doorway."

I sighed and got off the bed. I went to grab my suitcase and tossed it onto my bed.

"There. Happy now?," I asked sarcastically.

"Yes!," Dawn replied. She started to unpack her things and I did to.

I looked around the room and it was pretty spacious. There were two walk-in closets, one for me and another for Dawn. The beds were twin size, but it was fine. The walls were painted a shade of light sea green. There was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, making the room look as if it was underwater. The sun could be seen setting from the rooms' two floor to ceiling windows. Pink and red curtains were dangling from the windows and reached an inch from the floor.

I looked to Dawn and saw that she had disappeared. I was growing frantic now. I started to hyperventilate, until I saw her come out of the walk-in closet. I sighed in relief.

As is reading my mind, she said, "I'm not going to get lost in our dorm, May." She sounded exasperated.

I smiled sheepishly at her. "Didn't want to take any chances."

She giggled at my expression. "Whatever. Just hurry up unpacking. I just need to decorate the room to make it feel like home... that's it. You have been daydreaming and didn't even unpack your clothes yet."

I sighed and gave her my best puppy-dog eyes. She sighed and got up to help me. I smiled and continued to unpack.

* * *

**_Misty's POV~_**

I flung myself onto my claimed bed and sighed. I heard Leaf beside me and got off of the bed. I got my suitcase and flung it on the bed I recently occupied. I began to unpack my things.

_Knock Knock!_

I went to answer the door. Cress stood at the door holding a stack of clothes.

"Here you are." He shoved a stack of clothes into my arms. "These are your uniforms for school. Make sure to give Leaf hers. I gotta give it to the others." He left and went next door to May and Dawn.

I closed the door and tossed Leaf her uniforms.

"Eeep," she shrieked, startled.

I smirked at her reaction. She glared at me and flung a pillow at my head. I was too busy laughing and got hit in the face. It was now her turn to laugh.

"You should've seen your face," Leaf said in between laughs.

I stuck my tongue out at her and tossed the pillow back at her. She dodged the attack and began to hang up her clothes in the walk-in closet. I began to do the same when something shiny caught my eye. I pawed through the clothes to see a pendant in my suitcase. It was a silver chain with a pretty turquoise scallop shell. I stared at its beauty.

"Hey. What's that?," asked Leaf pointing at the shell.

"I don't know. It was in my bag."

Leaf shrugged and dug through her bag and also pulled out the same pendant, except hers was a pretty shade of spring green. She too was marveling in its beauty. I wondered if Dawn and May also got one.

Soon enough, they both rushed into the room. In their hands, they were holding a pendent as well. Dawn's was carnation pink and May's was crimson red.

"Do you guys know what this is?," asked Dawn holding up her pendant.

I shook my head.

"Let's call our moms," suggested May.

I smacked my forehead. _'Why didn't I think of that?'_ I thought.

* * *

**_Normal POV~_**

The girls went downstairs to Cress's office.

_Knock Knock._

"Come in!," shouted a voice inside.

Leaf opened the door and they went inside.

"Ah, girls. What can I do for you?," asked Cress.

"We want to make a phone call home to our mother," replied May.

Cress's eyebrow quirked up at that. "Sure. Let me hook it up." He walked outside. "Well, are you coming here or not?"

The girls all followed him out.

He led them through a hallway and turned the corner. "Here are the phones. Don't take too long to talk." He walked away and headed back to his office.

The girls heard his office door slam shut.

"Let's dial," said Dawn. She was already punching in her house's number. Her friends sweatdropped.

"Hello girls," said Mrs. Berlitz, her face popping into view on the screen.

"Hi, mom/Mrs. Berlitz," chorused the girls.

"What do you need from me?"

"I was wondering what this was," said Dawn, holding up her necklace.

"Oh, that. It is a necklace to show what your are. It is also to represent that your are royalty."

"WHAT?!," screamed the girls together.

"What do you mean royalty?," asked Misty.

Mrs. Berlitz sweat-dropped at her bluntness. "Well, to make things short, we, your mothers and I, are Queens."

"So, what are you guys ruler of?," asked May.

"Well, I rule all the waters in Sinnoh. Misty's mom rules the waters of Kanto. May's mom rules the waters of Hoenn, and Leaf's mom rules the waters of Unova."** (A/N: I know Leaf is from Kanto, but just bear with me!)**

The girls all gaped at her.

"You mean we're princesses?," asked Leaf. Mrs. Berlitz nodded.

"Yup," chirped Mrs. Berlitz, clearly enjoying their shocked expressions.

"But a whole region of water? Isn't that a little too much to control? And how do you even keep check of all that water?," rambled on May. The girls sweat-dropped at her questions.

"You don't need to worry about that, dear. But back to the necklaces"

This got the girls attention. Mrs. Berlitz smirked at this.

"Don't ever take them off. The tell who you are and what status you have. They also help to regulate when your tails come out."

The girls looked at her curiously at that. "The necklace helps to make sure your powers don't get too out of control."

"What powers?," asked Leaf curious.

"Well, your great voices can also command others to do stuff. Its like persuasion, but u don't have to convince them, they just do it. Its like they are a slave to you; you tell them something, they do it without question. Another power is the ability to control water. You can make water appear without it being nearby. You can also freeze water or melt it. Basically, anything to do with water, you can control it."

The girls stood there with their mouths agape. Again.

Mrs. Berlitz shook her head in an exasperated way. "So promise me that you won't ever take off that necklace. Let no one touch it and don't ever take it off."

"We promise," said each girl in response.

"Good." She suddenly smiled. "Have funny at the academy."

"We will," said Dawn.

"Good night, girls."

"Night, Mrs. Berlitz." And with that, the screen went black. The girls looked at each other and looped their necklaces around their neck. The glistened and sparkled in the light.

"We better get back to our rooms," said Misty.

* * *

The girls nodded and went back upstairs. Dawn and May and Misty and Leaf parted ways. In their rooms, they changed into their pajamas and crawled into their beds._ 'Tomorrow is the first day of school'_ This was running through the heads of all the girls. Soon, they all dozed off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**So yeah...I kind of lied. . . they will meet the guys in the next chapter . So sorry for those of you who thought they would be in this chapter.**


	5. Welcome to Night Academy Part:2

**The guys are finally in it. YAY!**

**Ages:  
**

**Ash, Gary, Drew, Paul- 17**

**Dawn and May- 15 **

**Misty and Leaf- 16**

******I know I said the girls was 17 in chapter 2(?) but I decided to change it**

**Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The alarm went off in the morning. Leaf slapped her hand over the clock to shut the noise. She groggily sat up and stretched her lean body. She looked at the clock. It read 7:06. Leaf sighed and fell back into bed.

Suddenly, she shot back up with wide eyes. She tried to scramble out of bed but fell as her legs tangled with her blankets. The sound of her crashing made Misty wake up with a jolt.

"Mornin' Leaf," said Misty laughing at her.

"Mornin'. We should get ready, don't you think?," asked Leaf.

"I'm going to wake up May and Dawn since they never wake up on time."

"Then I'm going to use the bathroom first." And with that, Leaf ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Misty could hear the sink running. She sighed and went next door.

* * *

_**Misty's POV~**_

I walked out of my room and went to May's and Dawn's room.

_Knock Knock._

"Come in!," a voice shouted from inside.

I walked into the room and saw them awake and getting ready.

"Aren't you guys up early," I teased.

Dawn came out of the bathroom and stuck her tongue out at me. She was arranging her hair into her usual do. I saw she was already wearing the school uniform. It consisted of a short sleeved white button down blouse, since it was getting warmer, a red and black plaid skirt **(A/N: Like in animes)** and matching red tie. Dawn's blouse hugged her frame, showing off her curves. She wore dark grey socks that went all the way to her thighs. Near the edge of the socks, a fat, white ribbon was threaded through it, ending in a bow on the sides of her thigh. The skirt went to her mid-thigh, revealing a part of Dawn's smooth, white legs where the socks and skirt don't meet. On her dainty feet were white flats with a bow. Her pink pendent was present around her pale, slender neck.

I fingered my own blue pendent unconsciously.

"How do I look?," asked Dawn standing in front of me.

"Cute!," I exclaimed. Dawn smiled at the compliment and went to pack her bag.

"Did any of you guys see where I put my shoes?," May asked running into the room from the walk-in closet.

Dawn looked up and shook her head and continued to pack.

I looked around the room and saw something red peeking from under the bed. "I think its under your bed."

May went to her bed and dug out her shoes. "Thanks Misty!"

I shook my head and went back to my room to get ready.

* * *

Leaf was already out of the bathroom by the time I went back. She was wearing the same thing as Dawn, except her socks were white minus the ribbon and went up to her calves. She was brushing her hair as I walked in.

The clock now read 7:12. I ran into the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth and took a shower. I put on my uniform and ran back outside. My socks were like Leaf's, except they went up to just below my knees. I also put on the school's red blazer and threw my hair into its usual side ponytail.

"Ready?," Lead asked. I nodded.

I slipped on my light blue Converse and Leaf was wearing her black ballet flats. When I straightened out, we exited our room and locked the door behind us.

* * *

_**Normal POV~**_

By the time Misty and Leaf went to the lobby, Dawn and May were already there waiting for them.

"What took you guys so long?," huffed May. "I was getting hungry." They all sweat dropped at her.

"Good! You girls are all here," said a voice behind them.

The girls turned around to see Cress standing behind them. "Let me take you girls to the dining room."

He led them through double doors to the right of the lobby.

"Here is the dining room," he said with a flourish. "This is where you will eat your breakfast and supper. It does not wait for people who are late. If you are late for some random reason, then you will get no food. Are we clear?"

The girls nodded their heads and entered the dining room. There were rows and rows of tables with white sheets over them. Light was streaming in from the windows. The room was full of students from the dorm and food was laid out everywhere.

May ran ahead of them and went from table to table, piling her plate high with food. Dawn stared at her with wide eyes.

"She must be very hungry," said Leaf slowly. Misty and Dawn nodded in agreement. They grabbed their own plates and went to get some food.

* * *

May was already sitting at a table and half way done with her food when Misty came to sit with her. On her plate was a small stack pancakes with a big glob of syrup on top and a blueberry muffin. Leaf sat down next with toast smeared with butter and pieces of bacon. Dawn sat down last with three chocolate croissants and some scrambled eggs. They ate their breakfast in silence for a while.

"I can't wait to see the school," said Leaf all of a sudden.

"Yeah, me too," said said May with her mouth full of food.

Dawn grimaced at this. "Talk when you swallow your food May. Its really unattractive."

May stuck her tongue out at her. She swallowed loudly and took a loud slurp of her orange juice. Dawn made a face at her and May smirked at her in return.

"That wasn't necessary May," said Misty. May shrugged and went back to digging in her food.

The dining room was getting less and less crowded by the minute. "I think its time to get to class," said Misty. The girls nodded and went to drop their plates off in the wash bin. They walked out of their dorm together and headed in the direction of the school.

* * *

_**Paul's POV~**_

I walked into school with my friends arguing behind me. I rolled my eyes at their bickering.

"Shut up! Damn! You guys are so annoying in the morning. You sound just like 5-year-old girls," I said, finally snapping. They looked at me and smiled sheepishly. I rolled my eyes once again and walked to my locker. Drew followed me and the other two went in another direction. We stopped in front of our lockers and spun in our combination. Drew flicked his chartreuse hair and the girls nearby swooned at the action. I rolled my eyes yet again.

I then noticed something strange as I was getting my book out from my locker. Everyone had stopped talking and was whispering to each other while glancing up occasionally. I looked to where their gazes were and found myself looking at two girls. One had blue hair and cobalt blue eyes. Her companion was a brunette with sapphire colored eyes. They were talking to one another and I could tell they were uncomfortable with the attention they were drawing to themselves.

"Looks like we have newbies in this school," stated Drew. I glanced over at him and he flicked his hair again.

As the girls neared, I felt myself tingling. And not in a good way. I didn't like them one bit.

"I think they're from the waters." Drew gave me a 'you think' face. I grunted in annoyance.

Drew and I glared at the new girls.

As if sensing our hatred, the blue haired girl looked up from talking to her friend. My onyx black eyes met her cobalt blue ones. My breath hitched in my throat as our eyes locked on to one another. Just as fast as she looked at me, she looked away.

* * *

_**Dawn's POV~**_

Misty, Leaf , May, and I walked into school together. We went to the headmaster's office to get our schedules. May and I were a grade below Leaf and Misty. We went different ways in pairs. As May and I were walking to our lockers, I felt something was off. Everyone was looking at us and whispering to each other. It felt uncomfortable.

I sensed something from in front of us. I looked up and locked eyes with a guy who had shoulder length purple hair and onyx black eyes. He was wearing a white button down shirt, untucked, red and black plaid pants with a black chain looped on the side, a red tie loosened around his neck, and light gray Vans.

I averted my eyes quickly and looked at the ground.

"May, I think our lockers are here," I said stopping her mid sentence. She stopped with her mouth half open. I put my hand under her chin and closed it back up. "Locker 134. This is mine and 135 is yours. We're neighbors!"

"Seems like it," she said.

I spun in my combination and my locker swung open easily.

Inside my locker were already a set of books for my classes. I looked over at May and saw the same thing. I felt someone still staring at me. I glanced in the direction of the boy with purple hair again. He was still looking at me.

I noticed he had someone next to him with chartreuse colored hair with emerald green eyes to match. He was wearing the same thing as the boy with purple hair except he had a silver chain looped onto his pants and had on dark green Vans. They were looking intently in our direction.

"May," I hissed. She didn't respond. I rolled my eyes and pinched her arm and she yelped in pain. She glared at me. I rolled my eyes at her. With my head, I subtly tilted my head in the direction of the boys. She glanced over my head and noticed them for the first time. I sweat dropped at her obliviousness. I turned back to my locker.

"Why do you think they keep looking at us?," I asked. May shrugged her shoulders.

And that's when it happened. The boys made their to us. I looked at May and she looked at me. One thing was clear, we were both panicking like crazy.

* * *

_**Normal POV~**_

Drew and Paul were making their way over to the new students. They smelled of the ocean. It was nauseating to their noses. Drew tapped on the bluenette's shoulder, making her jump. She turned around slowly and looked at them.

"So who are your girls?," asked Paul._ 'Always the blunt one'_ Drew thought shaking his head.

"We're the new transfer students," replied the brunette.

Drew looked at them expectantly.

"Sorry. We didn't introduce ourselves. I'm Dawn," said the blunette, now known as Dawn. "That's May," she said pointing to the brunette next to her.

"I'm Drew," said the chartreuse haired boy. He flicked his hair and glanced at the girls. They were unfazed. This shocked Drew. He was used to girls going weak in the knees when he did his signature hair flip. "That's Paul." he continued, jerking his head in the direction of his purple haired friend. Paul grunted a response.

"He's very social isn't he," said Dawn sarcastically.

"Better watch your mouth Troublesome," growled Paul menacingly.

"Excuse me! My name is Dawn. D-A-W-N. You would think you'd remember after only a minute has passed," said Dawn angrily.

He just grunted at her. Dawn huffed and began to pout. She looked at May. "Let's get to class May."

May nodded and the girls said their goodbyes with the guys. Paul and Drew were left staring at their retreating figures.

* * *

_**Leaf's POV~ (Same time)**_

Misty and I walked in a different direction than May and Dawn. We were a grade above them.

"Do you think something is weird?," I asked my red headed companion. I noticed that people have been looking at us and then whispering amongst themselves.

"I know right. They keep looking at us," she replied.

Suddenly, she got knocked off her feet and landing on her butt. "Ow!"

"Sorry!," said a boy with black hair. He was wearing the male version of the school uniform with a loosened tie around his neck and black Vans. Looped onto his pants was a yellow chain.

He held out his hand to Misty. She grabbed his hand and he pulled it back, fast, like it was on fire. I rolled my eyes and decided to help my friend out.

"Thanks anyway," Misty grumbled.

He narrowed his eyes at her and scowled. "We're new transfer students here," I said sticking out my hand. The black haired boy jumped back like I was a disease. I pulled back my hand and raised an brow._ 'Well, okay then'_ I thought.

"Sorry, we just aren't used to such beautiful girls here at Night Academy," replied his friend. I just gave him an annoyed look. _'He is so not flirting with me'_ I thought angrily."I'm Gary," he said. "That's Ash," he continued, jerking his thumb at the black haired boy. I glanced at Gary and noticed he had a silver stud in his ear and had on cream colored Vans.

"Like what you see?," he asked seductively.

I completely ignored what he said. "I'm Leaf and that's Misty," I said pointing at Misty. Misty mumbled a greeting.

"Well see you girls around," he said. They walked away and disappeared into the crowd of students.

_'People are so weird here'_

* * *

**You have no idea Leaf my dear~ ****This chapter was kind of weird since I kind of rushed it. I needed a way for them to meet each other. Might as well let them meet sooner than later, right? c:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Drew's POV~ (With the guys)**

"Did you guys notice the new girls?" asked Gary, plopping into the seat next to me.

I nodded. "Paul and I saw two of them. There are four of them right?"

"Yeah" confirmed Gary. "I don't like them. Although, they are kind of cute." I rolled my eyes. Gary was known to be a total playboy. He would go out with a different girl every other day.

"You better not hit on those girls" said Paul. "If you know what's good for you."

Now it was time for Gary to roll his eyes, "Relax, Paul. I'm not stupid."

"Hn."

I glanced over at Ash and noticed that he had fallen asleep while we were talking. I interrupted Gary's and Paul's argument and jerked my head in Ash's direction. They looked at me and then noticed Ash. We smirked evilly at each other.

I held out my fingers for a silent countdown.

_3...2...1..._

"Wake up!" we all screamed at a high volume...well we did, but Paul kicked him instead.

"Wah?!" Ash jerked awake and fell off his chair in the process. The whole class looked at our direction and burst into laughter.

Ash sat up on the floor rubbing his head. He got up and glared at his classmates. They shut up immediately. They knew not to mess with us. "You guys are so dead."

I smirked at him. "I'll be waiting."

Ash just scowled at me and sat back down in his chair and turned around to face us. "So what were you guys talking about?"

"The new students," answered Paul.

"Ugh! Them," said Ash with an annoyed tone.

"Yes. Ugh! Them," said Gary sarcastically, imitating Ash.

Ash stuck his leg out and swiped it across the leg of Gary's chair, tipping him over. He landed on the floor with a loud crash.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"For copying me" Ash said, sticking his tongue out at the fallen boy.

"Ahem! Attention students!" Our teacher came into the classroom without us noticing. "I am sure you guys have heard that we have new students.

_'Oh no. Please no.'_ I looked at my friends and they were thinking the same thing._ 'Please do not let them be in the same class.'_

"Come in!" the teacher shouted.

_'Of course, they were in the same class. Fate was never in the our favor.'_ I shook my head dejectedly.

They walked into the classroom.

* * *

**May's POV~**

Dawn, Leaf, Misty, and I had the same homeroom together. "Come in!" shouted our teacher.

We shuffled into the classroom and everyone was staring at us. Our homeroom teacher has red hair up in spikes and hard, black eyes. He looked mean and looked very intimidating.

"Introduce yourself, ladies. And be sure to state what you are."

I gulped and went first. "My name is May Maple and I am the Siren princess of Hoenn."

Misty went next. "I am Misty Waterflower and the Siren princess of Kanto."

"I'm Dawn and the Siren princess of Sinnoh."

Leaf was the last to go. "The name's Leaf Green, Siren princess of Unova."

Murmurs were heard when we finished introducing ourselves. We looked at the teacher. He nodded his head. "Your seats will be..." He scanned the classroom.

This was when I noticed Drew and Paul. My eyes widened and I grabbed hold of Dawn's hand. She snapped her head up and looked at me. I rolled my eyes in the direction of the boys. She turned her head and looked at them. I went to warn Leaf and Misty but it seemed like they already knew the other to boys with them.

"I know! Your seats will be behind Drew, Ash, Paul, and Gary." All eight of us looked at the teacher as if he were crazy. He noticed this and said, "You idiots need to get over this stupid feud! We don't even know what happened anymore!"

The boys all had blank expressions on their faces. Me and the girls jumped and scurried to our seats. I sat behind Drew, Dawn behind Paul, Leaf behind the brown haired boy, and Misty behind a raven haired boy.

_'This was going to be a looong year'_

* * *

**Gary's POV~**

_'Great. Just great! The teacher just had to make them sit behind us.'_

I poked Drew in the side. "What?" he hissed, clearly not enjoying being poked.

I smirked. "Is wittle Drewy sensitive?" I asked in a tone used for talking to babies. He glared at me and turned to face the other way, which happened to be May.

"Hey May," said Drew, flicking his fringe.

She looked up surprised and said, "What do you want?"

Drew was obviously taken back by her tone of voice. I snickered at his obvious discomfort.

"What're you giggling about?" asked Leaf.

I had forgot that she was there. I smirked. "Nothing you need to worry your pretty little mind about." I winked at her.

All I got was a roll of her eyes and she started to talk to Dawn. I shrugged my shoulders, brushing off her indifference. I turned back around to see Paul and Ash whispering and darting their eyes at me. I narrowed my eyes at them, "What are you guys so secretive about?"

Ash jumped back and Paul just stuck his hands in his pockets, face blank of any emotions.

"Nothing," said Paul nonchalantly.

"Sure, its nothing. That's why you were looking at me and whispering." I rolled my eyes at their horrible lying skills.

I saw Paul and Ash exchange looks with evil glints in their eyes. "Do you really want to know?" asked Ash.

I eyed them wearily. "Sure. Shoot."

Ash smirked at this. "Me and Paul were just discussing how you're losing your touch."

I gaped at them, my mouth opening and closing like a fish. "W-w-what?! I'll have you know that I am not losing my touch!" I practically screamed that last part and everyone whipped their heads in my direction, even Leaf who had a twinkle amusement in her eyes. I got angry at that.

"Oh, really?" said Paul. I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. "Then me and Ash bet that you can't get Leaf in one month time."

I looked at him like he was crazy. I glanced behind me and saw that Leaf was still staring at me with her intense green eyes. "And what if I did?"

"Then, we would be your slaves for a month."

I mused this over in my head._ 'Them as slaves? This would totally humiliate them!'_ I thought about this with a evil aura around me. "What if I fail?"

"Then you would have to be our slave for a month," said Ash.

"Hmmm..." I thought that over._ 'Was this worth it?'_

"Count me in," piped in Drew who was listening in on our conversation this whole time.

I smirked at this. "Deal." We all shook hands and the bet was on.

Just then, the bell rang, signaling first period. I slung my backpack onto my left shoulder and walked out the door, my friends trailing behind me._ 'I'll show them to not to mess with __THE__ Gary Oak'_ I smirked at that thought and walked to our next class like I was the hottest thing ever.

* * *

**Normal POV~**

"I am so glad that we have all the same classes even though we are in different grades," said May.

"I know. This school has a weird way of grouping classes," said Leaf.

"Well, I'm just glad that we are in the same class," said Dawn.

The girls all nodded.

"I think this is our class," announced Misty. We stopped to stand in front of a large wooden door. Leaf shrugged her shoulders and opened the door. It squeaked on its hinges.

We peeked in to see...

The limo driver! We stood gaping at him.

"Is it that much of a surprise to see me?" he asked teasingly.

We shook our heads and entered the classroom. The walls were made out of gray stone. Lining the walls and on the ceiling were torches with flickering blue flames. It gave the room an eerie glow to it.

"Take a seat in the fourth row, girls."

They scrambled to the fourth row and sat down.

"My name is Lucian. I am your guide to become perfect princes and princesses. In this class-"

Just then, the door opened and Lucian's speech got cut off. "So nice of you to join us, Succubus Princes."

Everyone turned to look at the new arrivals and the girls face were masked with horror. The guys' faces were also surprised but they quickly recomposed themselves.

"Sorry we're late Lucian" said Drew flicking his hair. He caught May's eye and threw something at her. Her instinct was to block herself with her arms but something soft hit her instead. She looked down to see a crimson red, thornless rose. Drew smirked at May's expression. It was one of shock and awe.

"Take your seats." said Mr. Lucian.

"Yes, sir." Ash mock saluted and everyone in the room chuckled at him. He grinned goofily at his audience and took a seat three rows behind the girls.

* * *

"What are they doing here?" hissed Paul.

Drew shrugged and turned to look stare at the back of their heads. They squirmed in their seats feeling our intense gazes burning a hole in their head.

"Okay! Now what was I saying before...?" mumbled Lucian.

Dawn raised her hand. "Yes, Dawn?"

"You were talking about what we do in this class."

"Oh yeah! Thank you."

The guys rolled their eyes at his enthusiastic nature.

"In my class, you will learn proper etiquette, manners, dance, how to read body language, and how to dress properly."

Every male in the class groaned at the last part. The girls all squealed, except for Misty and Leaf who groaned with the guys. Misty was a tomboy and hated wearing dresses. Leaf preferred comfy clothing.

"Now I need to partner you guys up. I will read your name off the list so listen carefully."

"Marina and Jimmy." A girl with sky blue hair in pigtails went to stand next to a boy with purplish-gray hair.

"Zoey and Kenny." A girl with red hair styled in a bob got up to sit beside a boy with rust colored hair in the row across from the guys.

"Dawn and Barry." Dawn looked up around the room and landed on a boy with orange eyes and blonde hair walking towards her. She smiled at him warmly and scooted over in her seat to make room for him.

Paul muttered a sigh a relief and waited for his name.

"Misty and Rudy."

"Hi, I'm Rudy." Misty looked up to see a boy with auburn hair smiling down at her. She smiled back at him and moved over in her seat.

"May and Brendan."

May looked up when she heard a voice, "Hey there beautiful. I'm Brendan" She looked up and saw a boy with silver hair winking at her. May blushed and Brendan took a seat beside her.

"Leaf and Red." Leaf gaze roamed around the room and settled on a boy with black hair and red eyes.

"Its nice to meet you, Red." Leaf smiled up at her partner and he smiled shyly back.

"Lyra and Silver." A girl with brown hair and eyes jumped out of her seat to join a boy with dark red hair and flashing silver eyes.

"Drew and Briana."

A high pitched, girly squeal echoed in the stone classroom. A girl with shoulder length brown hair and teal eyes ran up to Drew and wrapped her arms around his middle.

"Oomph!" exclaimed Drew as Brianna collided into him. He had an annoyed look on his face and untangled himself from her death hug.

Lucian smirked at the uncomfortable Drew. _'I am so sadistic'_ he thought. He continued down the list.

"Ash and Melody."

Another squeal was heard within the room. A girl with long brown hair and blue eyes jumped on top of Ash and knocked him to the ground.

Paul smirked at his friends tight situations. "Paul and Ursula." His smirk was wiped completely off his face in a split second.

A girl with peach colored hair with curly pigtails hugged Paul's arm to her chest.

"Get. The. Hell. Off." Paul seethed.

Tension in the room was so thick someone could cut it with a knife. They knew never, in any way, to get Paul angry. Ursula gulped and reluctantly complied.

"Moving on" said Lucian. "The last pair is Gary and Veronica."

A girl with long dark purple hair walked over to Gary, swinging her hips in the process. The girls in the class rolled their eyes at her failed attempt to get the boys in the class to drool over her.

Gary, being the pervert that he was, he looked at her hips appreciatively. When Veronica reached him, she trailed her right hand down his arm in a seductive manner.

Everyone in the room looked at them with disgust written plainly across their face.

"Remember your partners everyone!" Lucian's voice boomed across the room, silencing everyone. "You will be working with them for the rest of the year. I don't want any complaints."

The bell rang then, signaling the end of his class. He waved his hands in the air absently, dismissing his class.

* * *

"I can't believe he was a teacher," said Dawn.

"I hear you," agreed Misty. "It was so weird seeing him again. But I'm glad he was one of our teachers. He seems trustworthy."

"What do we have next?" asked May. Leaf looked at their schedules.

"History. With someone named Roark."

The girls headed towards their next class, oblivious to four figures glaring at their retreating figures.

"What are we going to do with them?" hissed one of the shadows.

"Girls, it seems we have to teach the new girls to not mess with our beaus." said another figure.

They laughed maniacally and retreated in the opposite direction of the girls.

* * *

**What did you think of this chapter? c: In case you are wondering why they hate each other, I will explain that in the next chapter ^ . ^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Normal POV**

The girls walked into Roark's classroom. The seats and tables looked more like bleachers than tables. The teacher's podium/desk and blackboard was in front of the classroom. The lights were off and the room was lighted by the sun's natural rays.

Dawn, Misty, May, and Leaf went to sit at an empty row. Around them, students were filing into the classroom. The teacher was still yet to be seen.

"Hey girls," a voice behind the girls said. They jumped and turned around. Behind them sat Barry, Red, Rudy, and Brendan. In front of them sat Lyra, Zoey, Kenny, and Silver, and another boy named Lucas. They had all clicked together and became fast friends.

"Hey guys!" said Dawn, bubbly as ever. "Its great to see some friendly faces around."

Just then, Ursula and Veronica entered the classroom. After them came in Paul and Gary.

"Ugh! Why do we have to have classes with them?" Leaf was not a big fan of the girls...or the guys.

A man in his early twenties walked into the class. He had black rimmed glasses and cordovan hair that spiked out at the bottom.

"Hello class. I am Roark for those of you who are new." He looked directly at the girls. "I teach History and we will learn all about our history. Starting with the feud between Water Demons and Air Demons."

The Earth Demons all groaned. They are the neutral party in the rivalry. The Air Demons smirked at the Water Demons who glared back in response.

"Enough with the tension!" shouted Roark. Everyone looked at the front of the classroom at him. "Good. Now let me get on with the lesson."

The girls were immediately fascinated to learn about their ancestors. They paid close attention to Roark's lecture.

"The feud between the air demons and water demons have been going on for so long that no one is sure what happened anymore. The most believed theory is the one of the Air Demon prince rejecting the marriage proposal of a water princess. The story goes like this..."

"In the water kingdom, there lived a happy family of Sirens. The King and Queen gave birth to a beautiful girl. She grew up to be a magnificent princess. She was the water kingdom's pride and treasure."

Everyone was hooked on Roark's speech. Ursula, Veronica, Gary, and Paul looked bored. Figures.

"One day, the water kingdom got an invitation to attend the Earth Kingdom's annual ball. The princess was happily getting ready the day of the ball. When her family reached the castle, they went to greet the host's family. There at the ball, the princess was captivated by the Air Demon prince. He was the most mesmerizing thing she had ever seen. The princess fell in love at first sight."

"After the ball, the princess and the prince would meet up. They would sneak out of their kingdom and meet together at night. The princess's parents noticed their daughter's strange actions. When they observed her the next couple of days, they were quite surprised to notice that she was meeting the Air Kingdom's prince. So the next day, her parents, unknowingly to the princess, sent a message to the Air Kingdom, asking for their son to marry their daughter."

Everyone was on the edge of their seats, waiting for Roark to finish the story.

"The prince declined and said he didn't want to marry her. That night, the prince and princess met up again."

"Why did you decline the marriage proposal. Didn't you say that you loved me?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"I never loved you in the first place." The prince sneered down at the girl.

She gasped and soon began to sob.

"You were very interesting to mess around with. You helped me pass my boredom very well." He was now smirking at the crying girl in front of him. His face portrayed nothing of the kind person she used to know. He got up and walked away from her after a couple of seconds looking at the forsaken girl.

Gasps were heard in the classroom as Roark got up to the prince's betrayal. Paul and Gary just rolled their eyes. _'Typical. Blame it all on us'_ thought Paul in annoyance.

"The next day, the princess couldn't bare with the heartbreak and killed herself. Her body was found by her maid. The King and Queen of the Water Realm were furious. They blamed her death on the Air Realm. A few weeks later, the prince was found dead in his bed. A knife was stabbed into his heart. The Air Realm blamed the Water Realm. This soon started to break out in a war."

"Now, water demons and air demons hate each other for that tragedy."

After he said that concluding sentence, the bell rang signaling the end of History class. The girls and their new friends gathered their things and walked to their next class. They said goodbye to Kenny and Brendan since they had a different class.

* * *

**Misty's POV (Time Skip~ Lunch)**

It was time for lunch. The day felt like it was droning on and wouldn't end. We entered the cafeteria and found the room to be total chaos. Students were running around and pulling stupid jokes on each other. I noticed that Ursula, Melody, Brianna, and Veronica were sitting with Drew, Paul, Gary, and Ash. The guys looked like they would rather be somewhere else.

When we walked in, I swear I saw Ursula, Melody, Brianna, and Veronica have evil glints in their eyes. I'm guessing the boys noticed too because they looked over at us.

I shrugged it off.

We found an empty table large enough to fit all of us. Red, Silver, and Lucas went to sit at a different table which consisted of other boys head butting each other. Zoey and Kenny went to sit with other friends. Lyra and Brendan went on line to get some lunch. We sat down at to claim our table.

We placed our stuff on our seats and...

_SPLAT!_

The girls and I screamed from the sudden attack. We were covered in slimy, green seaweed. The whole cafeteria got quiet but soon erupted into roaring laughter except for our friends who stared at us with shocked expressions. I looked over at Ursula, Melody, Brianna, and Veronica, they were laughing and smirking. The guys were laughing their asses off.

_'They are so dead!' _I thought venomously.

"Whoever did this stand up now!" May was fuming and glared at anyone who was within range. The people who saw the murder in her eyes looked away nervously.

Leaf motioned to all of us and took off her necklace. We widened our eyes at her cleverness. We each copied her actions and we were now the ones smirking. People must've noticed our change in behaviors because they were now quieting down.

"Whoever did this stand up now." Dawn said it in a calm voice. No one moved. "NOW!" she shrieked with a sudden ear splitting scream and force that almost immediately, Ursula, Melody, Brianna, and Veronica stood up.

We clasped out necklaces back on. A teacher then ran into the lunchroom.

"What is going on in here?" he barked. He then noticed us still covered in the slimy seaweed. "What happened to you girls?"

"We got pranked" said Dawn, eyes beginning to tear up. I mentally smirked at her acting skills. "It was pulled by those girls." Dawn pointed to Melody, Ursula, Veronica, and Brianna.

He nodded in understanding. "You girls can get back to your dorm and get the rest of the day off." He then whirled onto the pranksters. "And you girls, come with me."

We thanked him and walked out of the lunchroom.

* * *

**Normal POV (Girls)**

"I cannot believe that that just happened," said Leaf. She was beyond mad at the '_popular'_ table.

"Its going to take multiple showers to get this smell off of me," whined Dawn.

We reached the dorm and Cress welcomed us.

"Welcome back girls..." He faltered when he noticed our appearances. "What happened you guys?"

"The_ 'popular'_ crowd decided it would be funny to prank us" said May, putting air quotes around word popular.

Cress visibly winced. "Yeah...you girls learned about the history right?"

We nodded.

"Then you know why they did it."

We sighed and nodded our heads again.

"Go back to your rooms and get cleaned up. Or you can just jump right into the lake in the back."

We looked at him. "Can we?" asked Misty, excited to have a swim.

Cress nodded. "Of course. You girls had a rough day."

We thanked him and ran outside to the lake. He was shaking his head in a _'what am I going to do with them?'_ way.

* * *

"This is nice," commented Leaf when we raced outside to the lake. It was clear and blue. Not a speck of dirty pollution in it.

They had went back to their room to change into their swim gear before they went outside. They each had on a halter bikini top and regular swimming shorts. They each wore their favorite colors; Dawn's pink, Leaf's green, May's red, and Misty's blue.

They jumped into the water and instantly felt calm and relaxed.

"Shall we take out our tails?" asked May.

"Sure," said Misty. They each closed their eyes and imagined themselves with their tails. Not very soon, they legs began to merge together to form their beautiful tails.

They stared at them in awe. "I still cannot get used to our tails," said Dawn in a daze.

They all nodded in agreement. Their tails were just too pretty and glistened in the sun.

"Lets swim!" said Misty eagerly.

She dove underwater and began to swim away deeper and deeper from her friends.

The girls followed Misty's lead and dove underwater as well. They played tag and their problems melted away with the waves.

"Hey! What's that?" asked May pointing to a mouth of an underwater cave.

They all shrugged. "Let's check it out," said Leaf, her adventurous side coming out.

They swam towards it and entered the cave to find a huge surprise. The cave was dry! The water was shallow and met rocky ground. The cave was dark and was formed from crystals. So the water mixed with the crystals gave the cavern an enchanting and glowing light.

"This place is so cool," breathed May. She was turning around 360 to get a full view of the place.

"Maybe we should get back in our human form?" suggested Dawn. They agreed and their tails morphed back into their legs.

They got out of the shallow waters and walked along the cold floor of the cave.

"Lets explore this place!" said Misty excitedly.

They start walking around the cave. The place was just too beautiful! The crystals all glowed with a mysterious and captivating light.

"Hey...guys. I think I see a light up ahead," said Leaf squinting and pointing to something in front of her.

"Lets go!" shouted May running ahead of her friends. They soon started running after May and charged through the bright light, almost blinding themselves.

When their visions cleared, their mouths dropped open. They stood in a grassy plain with colorful flowers swaying everywhere. The sky was clear and dotted with fluffs of white clouds. There was a light breeze blowing that ruffled their hair and whispered in their ears.

"How is this-" started Misty.

"Possible?" finished Dawn. **(I don't know either, but just go with the flow ;3)**

"This place is amazing!" shouted Leaf. She ran across the grass and stopped a few feet away. She then spread her arms out and fell backwards onto the awaiting land beneath.

They followed her lead and collapsed onto the grass. Misty, May, Leaf, and Dawn gazed up at the sky and enjoyed the peacefulness.

They closed their eyes and soon dozed off in the warm paradise.

* * *

**Ash's POV (With the Guys)**

_'Wow. That was so mean! I cannot believe that they would do something like that to the new kids. Sure they are our enemies but that's just mean to someone who found out about all this recently.'_

Gary and Drew were still laughing and Paul was his usual stony self. I swear you could never tell what he is thinking or feeling.

"Did you see the looks on their faces?" asked Gary between laughs.

"Their faces were priceless," agreed Drew.

Paul ignored them as usual. It seems like he can never laugh.

"Don't you think that was a bit mean?" I asked them.

They immediately stopped laughing and stared at me. Even Paul was looking at me incredulously. I gulped. _'Not good'_

"What do you mean, Ash?" demand Gary while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

I stuttered, "W-Well, they're new and all so I was j-just thinking that it was cruel to do that to them."

"Don't be a fool Ash." When Paul spoke, we all winced. His voice just then could cut steel. "They are Sirens. They enchant people. They try to deceive everyone."

We flinched visibly.

"Sorry Paul," I apologized dejectedly.

He just ignored me and kept on walking...well flying since we were in our demon form. It wasn't such of a difference. We now just had bat-like wings and a devil's tail.

"Hey!" shouted Drew drawing our attention to our chartreuse haired friend. "Aren't those the new girls?" He pointed to four figures walking out to the big lake surrounding the Water Demons dorms.

I squinted and saw the bright flash of Misty's flame orange hair.

"Yeah, that's them," confirmed Paul with a grim nod.

"Shall we pay them a little visit?" suggested Gary with a mischievous smirk.

We all smirked at each other and swooped towards the four figures.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Just when the guys were about to snatch the girls into the air, they dived in the glistening water.

Drew scowled at the missed opportunity to frighten May.

The boys all gasped as they saw the girls transform in front of their eyes. Their glistening scales sparkled in the shining sun. Paul was staring at Dawn's pink and white tail. Drew was gaping at May's red and black tail. Gary was looking at Leaf's sea green and silver tail. Ash was ogling Misty's light blue and lilac tail.

"What are we going to do now?" scowled Gary. "We can't go in the water."

"No really," Drew said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"Shut it, Hayden," growled Gary.

"Hey! No fighting!" shouted an angry Paul.

Drew and Gary clamped their mouths shut.

"So what are going to do now?" Ash asked meekly.

Paul sighed. "Well, we can be on our way since they don't look like they're going to surface anytime soon."

Paul took off in the direction of their own dorms. Drew, Ash, and Gary followed suit.

The flapping of their wings ruffled the surface of the waves. The girls felt a disturbance in the water and glanced up to see four retreating figures, distorted by the reflective water.

They glanced at each other and shrugged their shoulders and continued down to the depths of the lake.

* * *

**I felt horrible writing about the prank. :( But they shall have their revenge later on in the series! :D**

**Review and tell me what you think! c:**


End file.
